


Last three chapters of not a robot

by MythologicalHoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: Rest of work is orphaned and im too lazy to repost. Rest of work here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328547/chapters/30508227





	1. Chapter 1

"If anyone should kill him, it should be Ben." Ben was disoriented, and wasn't really sure of what was going on for the first few minutes that he started walking. Rey was looking at him expectantly, probably nervous about the way he was acting.

Everything would be fine, he wanted to reassure her. They would all be fine. But he knew that she wouldn't believe him if he tried to tell her that. It would probably be right of her not to believe that. The more Ben thought about the idea of facing Snoke, the less he wanted Rey to be there.

What if he was weak? What if Snoke was able to sink his claws into him again, like he had done so many times before.

He could get Rey hurt.

More hurt than she already was.

He had a feeling if he told her that she needed to go, she would stick closer to him, and he hated that. They were getting closer to Snoke. Ben could feel it. It made him sick.

***

Rey knew that Ben was having a hard time keeping it together, that's why she had to think, despite the blinding pain that she was enduring at the moment. Despite the fact that she was nearly delirious.

Rey wished that she could just push Ben out of here, and deal with Snoke herself, but she wasn't strong enough to do that. She would never be strong enough to do that.

They reached an end of a hallway, and a feeling of dread filled Rey's stomach.

They were about to reach Snoke. He was right behind the slick black door that was at the very end of the hallway, no doubt waiting for them to come in with several guards and a plan.

  
She had to emotionally prepare herself for what was going to come next. For the possibility of death. All she knew was that she had to get Ben out alive. "You should go with the others." Ben stopped. "Leave. Now. Please."

"No," Ben pursed his lips. He knew she was going to say that. So he turned around and opened the door. He was the first to enter the room, and it looked like no one else was going to go in.

  
Rey went in behind him.

  
***

Ben knew the first thing to expect. Guards. He didn't expect the amount of guards though. There were thirty androids lined in a row, all of their guns aimed at him as he walked in. The old man was sitting in a chair at the very end of the room. "This is a tad dramatic, don't you think?"

"Just necessary precaution," The man replied. Ben could feel Rey's hand grab his own.  
That made Snoke laugh, for some unknown reason. Ben wasn't sure what was so funny about that. "Come closer, the both of you. I'm an old man, I don't like to shout."

Rey's grip on Ben's hand tightened. He looked at her. She was scared.

The two of them walked forward a few steps, and then stopped. "This is as far as we come, Ben said. He looked around, trying to calculate a rate of survival of the situation. One where Snoke would die and Rey would live.

She was hanging by a few thread right now. She would be fine if she didn't get injured in the next few minutes.

***

_Option #1:_

  
_"Do you know why I'm here?" Ben asked._

_"You're here to kill me," Snoke said, a bored expression on his face._

_Ben only confirmed his suspicions when he took out a gun. "But you're not going to do that." The old man waved a finger and one of the androids fired, bullet holes ripping through Rey's body._

_"No!"_

_"Get him under control. Wipe his memory."_

  
_***_  
  
_Option #2:_

 

_"Why are you here?" Snoke asked._

  
_"I just want to talk," Ben said. "I want to ask you a few questions."_

_"About what?"_

_"About my captivity. About what you did to me."_

***

"About what?" Snoke asked. He seemed to be entertaining this stalling that Ben was doing.

"About what you did to me in captivity," Saying it outloud made Ben feel sick inside, but he said it anyways. Recording all of it. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that to me? Take advantage of me?"

Snoke laughed, it was low and awful.

"Why do you think?"

***

_Option #3:_

  
_Rey took the gun._

_Android shoots her down._

  
***

Ben moved a little bit away from Rey as she started to get increasingly more angry. He stared at her, trying to send her some sort of signal to be calm. Her heart rate couldn't be this high. "Because, you're not human. So what does it matter? You're property, boy. And you always will be."

Ben closed his eyes as those words echoed in his head. "You're wrong," he said.

"Am I?"

"Yes,"

"And what do you think you are to that girl standing next to you? Do you think she actually loves you? You're her property. She made you. You're nothing but spare parts."

"I love him," Rey spoke up. "So you can stick that right up your ass."

***

Rey looked to the side of each android. Each one had a small orb attached to its belt loop. She knew what that was. A small detonator. Thirty of those could bring the room down. A last resort.

***

Snoke rolled his eyes. "This is getting boring," He said. "So why don't you just tell me what you're really here to do, you're here to kill me and be all romantic with your true love. Save the day like the true hero that you think you are?"

Ben stood there, uncomfortably. He kept recording. "Did you ever ask me if I wanted you to do the things you did? Did you ever think it was torture? Rape?"

Snoke rolled his eyes. "Listen, boy-"

From there, things happened too fast for Ben to be able to comprehend. He felt something jerk out of his holster, and heard the gunshot. For a moment, everything stood still, and then the building exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

The aftermath of the explosion was big, there wasn't much left. There was no sign of life. Not one. No android remains were even able to be recovered after Rey had made the decision to start the explosion, but that's because the media wasn't able to find them.    
  
  


***

Ben couldn’t feel a thing under the heft of the rubble, Rey was right under him, bleeding more, but still alive and awake. She smiled faintly as she looked up at him. “Hey,” she said. 

 

“Hey,” Ben grunted, trying to look around. It looked like the thing that was keeping them from being crushed to death was a large portion of the roof. “You know, you could’ve warned me that you were going to do that.” Rey giggled, her eyes far off and distant. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” she said. “Yeah. I just want to sleep, Ben. I’m so tired.”

 

“Well you can’t.” He said. “We have to get out of here, get you to a hospital.” Rey scrunched her face up as Ben tried his best to move in what little space that he had. He looked down, looking at Rey’s back. There was a shard of something sticking out of her back. 

 

“I can’t feel my legs.” 

 

That was understandable. 

 

“Yeah. I know. Just do what I said. Stay there. Keep your eyes open. Keep talking. I’ll get us out of here.” She didn’t say anything. Her breathing was heavy, laboured. Ben turned, looking through the dark for something to help push the roof up and get the both of them out. He found something else. A hand. 

  
  


The person attached to it was still breathing. Snoke. Ben didn't say anything, he just reached up, found the large piece of rubble on top of the man and pressed down as hard as he could until he heard a sickening  _ crack.  _ Ben closed his eyes. “Ben? What was that?” 

 

“Nothing.” He said. “Just looking for a way out.”

 

“You know, you don’t need to worry about getting me out of here. I know that I’m dying.”

 

“Don’t say that,” He looked up, putting his hands on a more stable part of the roof and starting to push. The metal groaned above the force. 

 

“It’s inevitable.” She said. “Ben, even if by some miracle I was to make it out of here, I age. I get older. I would die and you would still be alive.” 

 

“Rey, I’m going to get you out of this alive. You’re going to live. We can address those issues when they come.”

 

“The issues are already here.” She said. “Assuming whatever is in my back has severed part of my spinal cord, I probably have about twenty to thirty minutes left.” Her speech was starting to get slurred, and Ben started pushing harder. He could hear people shouting on the other side. Trying to pull the roof off of them. 

 

“Come on, Rey. Now is not the time for pessimism.” 

 

“Pessimism or pragmatism?”

 

“I’m getting you out of here.”

 

“You know, you’re more human than I could’ve ever hoped to imagine.” She laughed, starting to cough soon after. “Stubborn as hell.” 

 

“I got that from you.”

 

“Did you?” 

 

“Yes, I did.” He grunted. He could see sunlight. 

 

“I love you. You know that?”

 

Ben bit his lip. He just had to keep pushing. They would be out, he could get Rey help, everything would be fine. He had to do this. “I love you too, Rey.” 

 

“I want you to keep living. Don’t be sad when I die.” 

 

“Stop saying that you’re going to die.” 

 

“Fine.” She said. “Fine.” The roof was moved out of the way. There Finn was, and so was everyone else.

 

“Oh god.” Everything was sort of a haze after that. Transporting Rey. Her heart stopping before coming back online moments later.  For a long time, no one knew if she was going to survive surgery. 

 

“She’s not going to be able to walk unassisted if she survives.” Paige said. “Even with an implant.”

 

Ben just sat there, waiting. 

 

She had to survive. She had to. It was Rey, she had been through so much in life that to die now— 

 

“Hey, kid.”  _ Mom.  _ “Hey, look at me. Okay? You did what you could. Now, Rey’s in the hands of her own technology. And I think we know by now that Rey’s tech always works.”

 

That's when the tears started to flow.

 

“I can’t lose her.”

 

“I know,” 

 

“She helped me figure out who I was again.”

 

“I know. I think that in some way, you helped her figure out the same thing.” Leia’s voice was calming. “That girl looked at you like you were the only direction in her life. She'll pull through, I know she will.” But she couldn’t know, could she? She couldn’t. 

 

***

 

Rey woke in a room that was way too bright. Ben sitting next to her. She groaned. “Am I dead?” Ben laughed a little. There were tears in his eyes. 

 

“No,” 

 

“Oh, damn. What the fuck?” 

 

She couldn’t feel her legs, her head was hazy. “I should’ve died.”

 

“Thanks to you, you didn’t.” Ben looked up at all the machines she was hooked to. “Guess I should thank the fact that you’re such a genius inventor for the fact that you’re life is still in existence.” Rey tried her best to smile. Everything felt unreal though. 

 

“Of course, you’re not going to be able to walk. Maybe for a while. At least until you recover from all your injuries and can undergo surgery for an implant.”

 

“Great,” she closed her eyes. “Can you turn off the light?” 

 

“Yes.” He did. 

 

“Snoke is dead.” He said. “Like, really dead.” 

“Good riddance.” 

 

“Everyone thinks we’re dead too.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“They passed a bill. Making it official. Androids can no longer be forced into the military, they can no longer be kept as property. They’re their own people.” Rey felt like smiling again, but she was so, so tired. “Because of you. You freed us.”

 


	3. Ending

**Four Months Later**

 

"After the disastrous fight that lead to an explosion that is believed to have killed Rey Kenobi and her most prized friends and androids, we take this time to remember what she did for our kind. Just four months ago I wasn't able to hold this type of job, and didn't even know that I would have a passion for something like this. We owe her our lives, she allowed us to figure out we are and be liberated. So on this day, her birthday, I am happy to declare this a national holiday in which she and our gone android brothers and sisters will be remembered." 

The first android journalist, known as Bodhi, took a moment of silence before leading into the segment commemorating what was known of Rey's life, and what was known of her lover, Ben Solo's life. 

There's a sense of peace in his heart knowing that his creator loved him enough to sacrifice everything for him. That drives him towards making the world a better place.

* * *

Physical Therapy was hard when you didn't have a big mansion and lots of technology to aid you in your journey. What sucked more was not having any pain medication to help you. But Rey was managing to pull through. Ben pushed her wheelchair to the table, where a cake had been set up and so had other placemats. "I told you you didn't need to do this." She said. 

"Rey, we're going to celebrate your birthday and you're going to like it." She rolled her eyes just as the doorbell rang. 

"There's our first guest." Ben grinned. There was still something in him that couldn't believe that he and Rey were here after everything. Ben went to the door to answer that, given a warm hug by his mother and then Poe. 

"Hey buddy."

"Hey, how are you doing?" 

"I'm good." Ben smiled. 

"You know, I didn't think a place in the middle of the woods would be your immediate choice, especially you Rey." Leia said. 

"I know," Rey replied, Leia walked up the stairs and gave the girl a light hug. "It's peaceful out here though. I like it." Poe handed Rey a purple gift bag. 

"Listen, I'm really fucking stupid and I know that our relationship was really rocky but I was wondering if we could be friends now." Rey smiled, and nodded. 

"All of that stuff is in the past," Soon after that, Rose, Paige, and Finn filed in. 

Wine was shared and so were presents. Leia had gotten Rey a variety of fluffy blankets at her request, along with some knitting supplies Rey had asked for. Poe gave her a bottle of champagne and a few instant cold packs and a back scratcher.

They were all things that had been asked for, but Rey loved them all. Ben told her that he wanted to save their present for when the both of them were alone, and that's what they did.

The both of them were on the back porch, staring at the trees and blanket of darkness above them. "It's beautiful," Rey said. "You know in Seattle there wasn't a lot of stars like this."

"I never really appreciated the stars until I met you." Ben told her. Rey blushed a little and Ben bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "I love you a lot, you know that." Ben didn't know why he was nervous. He knew what Rey's answer would be when he gave her his birthday present to her. 

Ben fished a ring out of his pocket and handed it to her. He had watched a lot of different proposals and taken in as much information about the situation as he could, but he also remembered Rey calling the super extravagant ones silly, so Ben went with the simplest thing he could. "Marry me?" He asked. 

Something in Rey's voice broke. "Oh my god," For a second Ben thought maybe he did something wrong. She was crying. 

"Happy Birthday?" 

"Oh my god," Rey slipped the ring on her finger. 

"Is that a yes?"

"Its a yes."

 


End file.
